


Valentine’s Day Oneshot

by fandomchildd



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/fandomchildd
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day. Or, as Chat Noir and Marinette Dupain-Cheng call it, Singles Awareness Day.In which Chat is depressed and Marinette decides an identity reveal needs to happen.And no one knows where the pastries went!Yeah, so people are done with life so they do something about it.





	Valentine’s Day Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valebtine’s Day, y’all! Have some shit that was supposed to just be short fluff.  
> I know, I know, I should be writing Marionette Strings but today’s Doomsday aka the Science Fair due date. So fluff.

I don’t know what I expected when I climbed up on my balcony that night. It certainly wasn’t a depressed Chat Noir. Even a superhero doesn’t expect that. 

He glanced at me and gave a sad smile. “Hey, Princess.”

Right. It’s Valentine’s Day. And patrol is in an hour. 

“Hey, Chat. What’s wrong?” I asked. It really doesn’t matter, though, because I already know. He’s in love with Ladybug. He’s said that before. And I can’t love him the way he loves me. 

“I- I kinda just need a friend. Do you mind?”

“Of course not. You’re always welcome here,” I replied, completely serious. We didn’t talk about our civilian lives often, but I was pretty sure his wasn’t great. “I’m assuming it’s about Ladybug?”

“Yeah. I don’t want to talk about it.”

Just then my phone rang. I glared at the offending device, but sighed and picked it up. Alya’s face was displayed on the screen. 

“Alya, I’m busy.”

“Gurl, I have got news for you!”

“This is important.”

“Mari, it's about-”

“Sorry, Alya. I’ll text you later. Bye.” I interrupted in a cold tone. Chat looked at me, shocked. “Depressed friends are more important than excited friends. Excited friends can wait.”

“Thanks,” he whispered. 

I wrapped my arms around my partner. “Always.”

My phone started to beep madly. I ignored it in favor of my kitty. 

I can’t say anymore that I don’t love him. It would be a lie, and I hate lying. 

I don’t know how long we sat there, but after a while I heard footsteps coming up my ladder. Since becoming Ladybug, I’ve memorized footstep patterns. Those footsteps were Alya’s. I braced myself for her fury. 

“Marinette, you better have a really good excuse-” She stopped. Looked at us. Gasped. “What the hell happened and who’s ass do I have to kick?”

“No one’s.” Chat’s voice had a rough tone from unshed tears. “I have to go.”

“Chat Noir, you’re  **not** leaving this balcony until I sort some things out with Alya. Sit down and don’t you dare eavesdrop or leave.” I said, letting a bit of my Ladybug persona deep into my voice. “Alya, come with me.” I stood up, forcing Chat to sit, and lead Alya down to my room. 

“Alright, gurl, deets. Why is  _ Chat Noir _ on your balcony for comfort?”the reporter demanded quietly. 

“He’s been stopping by every once in a while since the Evillustrator. That’s not the point. What happens here doesn’t leave this room. Ever.” I paused. “I trust you, Alya. You know that. So trust me. Tikki, spots on.”

Familiar pink light washed over me, the burst of confidence almost bringing a smile to my face. Alya gasped and stepped back. 

“Oh my god. Oh my god! It’s you! No wonder you’re always late!” She whisper-yelled intensely. 

“Yeah. Now, do you see my problem? I love Adrien, but I can’t break Chat’s heart again. Look at him now! I haven’t even seen him today, let alone rejected him! Chat needs me, but I can’t just let go of Adrien!” I sighed. “I’m done lying to myself. I love them both.”

“Fuck! Ladynoir or Adrienette? What kind of decision is that?” Alya cried out. “Wait. Um. Is it bad that I vote Ladynoir? I mean, you saw Chat.”

“Oh, and he doesn’t know I’m Ladybug. What do I do?”

“Come clean. You hate lying. Tell him how you feel, and explain. He’ll understand. If he reacts badly, he doesn’t deserve you.”

“Thanks, Alya. I needed that.”

“Gurl, I expect exclusive interviews from now on. Now go get some chocolate. I’ll give him the support he needs while you do that.”

I smiled at my friend. Best friends are forever. Alya and Chat both earned that title. 

My parents didn’t even try to look surprised when Ladybug ran down the stairs from my room. They just gave me an already made platter of chocolate pastries and a  _ look _ . Only parents can do that. Alya was just heading back into my room when I come back up the stairs. She nodded and waved me up with a reassuring smile. 

“Chaton?” I whispered softly. He looked up with a sad smile. “I never meant to hurt you, kitty.”

“I know, m’lady.”

“I did, though. Didn’t I? Spots off.”

“Claws in.” 

I gasped and closed my eyes. 

“Princess, you never hurt me. Open your eyes,” he said, and I felt his fingertips tip my chin up. “It was never your fault I fell for you twice. The girl under the mask is just as badass as the girl wearing the mask.”

“Thanks, Chat.”

“Marinette, open your eyes. I trust you.”

“I don’t deserve your trust. Haven’t I hurt you enough already?”

“I-” A loud crash cut him off. “Dammit! Akuma. We have to go.” His hand left my cheek. I took a chance and opened my eyes. 

Blue met emerald green. 

Adrien Agreste was standing in front of me, and he looked terrified. 

I smiled warmly. “Let’s go, kitty.”

Alya chose that moment to dash up to the balcony. “Guys, there’s an akuma-”

“We know.” I smirked. “Tikki, spots on!”

“Plagg, claws out!”

That was the easiest akuma we’ve ever fought. Chat didn’t even use Cataclysm. The reveal only strengthened our trust in each other, and I shocked Paris by disregarding our traditional fist bump in favor of kissing Chat’s cheek. 

He blushed hard. 

His face as I swung away was totally worth it. Best of all, Alya caught it all on a livestream to the Ladyblog. 

“See you tomorrow, Chaton!” I called out over my shoulder with a wink. 

He promptly fell over. 

Oh, yes, I was totally looking forward to school the next day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing better than spending Valentine’s Day sharing frozen yogurt, chatting, and walking under an umbrella with your best friend.  
> I love Valentine’s Day. <3  
> Comments are greatly appreciated!  
> My tumblr is death-by-ladybug.


End file.
